1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device, a wireless sensor, and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. The present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a storage device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A display device, an electro-optical device, a semiconductor circuit, and an electronic device include a semiconductor device in some cases.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been suggested a technique in which a radio frequency (RF) tag including a sensor is attached to (or embedded in) an object and data sensed by a sensor is read by wireless communication. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which an electronic circuit or the like including a sensor is embedded in concrete of a building and damage to the building is determined using wireless communication.
Provided at low cost and permanently operate, passive tags without batteries have been widely spread as RF tags. To operate passive tags, readers that generate an electromagnetic wave to supply power are always required.